nuestra historia
by SKYSHL
Summary: -sakura ¿como se conocieron tu y shaoran? -al recordar la historia me causa risa, justo shaoran estaba en la cena con mi familia. mi primera historia denle una oportunidad
1. Interrupción

Entre guiones **–Dialogo-**

Lo demás es narrador (POV sakura)

**Notas de autora * **

**Nuestra historia **

**Interrupción **

**POV Sakura **

-¡otra vez no!_-_se me perdió mi hermano menor otra vez, dicen que soy despistada pero no creía que tanto. ¿Dónde estará?, -¡Kotaro!-rayos llevo como… ¡2 horas buscándolo! y se supone que teníamos que estar en casa a las siete y media… y… ¡son las ocho!

¡Mierda!

-¡Kotaro!, ¡Kotaro!-justo cuando me daba vuelta en una esquina de la calle, choque con alguien y caí al piso, me queje por el dolor de mi pierna que había sufrido más que todo mi cuerpo, y me levante cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, Dios era mi hermano por fin lo encontré- ¡Kotaro ¿dónde estabas?!-

-estaba comprando mi helado… como te había dicho en el parque-suspire y le tome la mano para luego correr con él hacia la casa, Kotaro apenas me alcanzaba ya que él tenía solo 5 años, casi lo arrastraba por la vereda… Bueno el se lo merecía, cada vez que salgo se escapa de mi y trata de que no lo encuentre.

-¡ha cierto! debo llamar a Tomoyo y decirle que ya lo encontré- saque mi celular y llame a tomoyo. Tomoyo es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Ella es blanca como el marfil, tiene un pelo negro largo que le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos son amatistas, es bonita y muy femenina, codiciada por toda raza del sexo masculino (a acepción de algunos claro), es muy buena cantante y dibujante, siempre tiene un consejo que darme incluso siendo problemas muy difíciles, pero lo extraño y es -creo yo- un vicio, es… que se la pasa grabándome, tomándome fotos o haciendo me trajes, también dice que soy su musa. El sonido de alguien saludándome me saco de mi descripción sobre tomoyo -¿hola, tomoyo?-

-sakura ¿lo encontraste?- se escuchaba un poco agitada ¿lo habrá salido a buscar?

-sí, ya lo encontré… ¿estás bien? Te notas cansada-escuche su risa atreves del auricular

-claro sakura, Salí corriendo por las calles buscándolo- suspire, cada vez que Kotaro se perdía tomoyo salía a buscarlo –sakura ¿estás bien? – desperté de mi ensoñación

-si tomoyo estoy bien, gracias por todo, te veo mañana en clases-

-hasta pronto sakurita-

-adiós tomoyo-al colgar el celular ya estaba en frente de mi casa, con Kotaro tomado de la mano y jadeando por los metros corridos, apenas abro la puerta veo unos ojos ámbar, había llegado mi visita –hola, Shaoran- el me tomo de la cintura con su mano izquierda apenas terminaba mis frases de saludo y me dio un corto beso en los labios, apenas rozándolos, pego su frente a la mía y me miro a los ojos

-demoraste, ya te iba a buscar ¿Qué paso? – yo sonreí y fui acortando la distancia, cuando ya estaba por rozar sus labios con los míos, Kotaro había hecho una mueca de asco y se había desecho del agarre de mi mano

-¡papá, sakura y shaoran se están besando!- ¡quiero asesinarlo! , ese niño me las pagara, tan pronto escuche las pisadas de touya me separe de shaoran, agarre a Kotaro y lo lleve a la sala de estar, ¿ese niño tenía que gritarlo para que mi hermano lo escuchara? Mi vida no puede ser más cruel, un hermano menor que te acusa por querer besar a tu novio y otro mayor que es sumamente celoso y asesine a tu novio, touya es mi hermano mayor tiene 23 años, es alto, su pelo es castaño oscuro casi negro, sus ojos del mismo color, es corpulento y sabe karate, es extremadamente celoso lo único que quiere es que me quede sola, con shaoran ha sido diferente ya que shaoran sabe artes marciales chinas y cada vez que pelean los dos terminan igual de mal (claro que yo ayudo primero a shaoran, el no tiene la culpa que mi hermano sea un celoso compulsivo), mi novio es muy hermoso, sus ojos ámbar y su cabello castaño casi color chocolate (como su dulce favorito), tiene un cuerpo de físico culturista, además de ser inteligente aunque es algo serio pero conmigo no, ni con sus amigos eriol y yamazaki, ahora que lo pienso tampoco con tomoyo –sakura- Kotaro me despertó de mis pensamientos – tengo hambre-

-bien eso no es novedad- lo senté en el sillón, su cuerpo era pequeño y sus pies no llegaban al piso, fui a la cocina y me encontré con mi mamá, ella tiene el pelo gris hasta la cintura, sus ojos son verdes igual que los míos, es muy bonita, amable y cariñosa aunque algo torpe –hola mamá- salude antes de abrasarla –eh, Kotaro tiene hambre- mamá sonrió y saco del microondas una mamadera con leche tibia – que precavida eres mamá-fui a entregarle la leche a Kotaro cuando lo vi en brazos de shaoran durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreí , shaoran era el menor de cuatro hermanas pero siempre le gustaron los niños -¿tu se la darás?- me refería a la leche, pero él lo supo y le entregue la mamadera para que se la diera

-sakura tu me debes algo-lo mire confundida

-¿a qué te refieres shaoran?- él se acerco con Kotaro en los brazos y pego su frente en la mía lo que me hizo sonrojarme

-Kotaro nos interrumpió – sonreí y él hizo lo mismo antes de besarme, pase mis brazos por su cuello pero sentí que algo se movía –volvió a hacerlo- me reí antes de quitarle de los brazos a mi hermanito y darle la leche, cuando se la tomo lo lleve a su cuarto que era al lado del mío y lo acosté en su cama, por fin se había quedado dormido sentí la puerta abrirse y unos brazos rodearme el vientre, eran cálidos y fuertes –sakura – dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello, respiraba fuerte tratando de tomar mi aroma, llenándose con el –sakura por favor bésame- creo que empezó a desesperarse, me di vuelta sin soltar su agarre y lo bese con fuerza pasando mis brazos por su cuello , pero nos estábamos quedando sin aire y fue entonces que me fui alejando dejando pequeños besos en sus labios –gracias, espere todo el tiempo para eso-

-shaoran – estábamos parados él agarrándome la cintura y yo su cuello con mis brazos

-sakura mejor vamos a cenar- ¡la cena! Se me había olvidado asentí y lo tome de la mano, su mano estaba tibia y la mía helada -¿tienes frio?-

-la verdad, es que si, me vine corriendo a casa -él suspiro y me abrazo por detrás conduciéndome al comedor, teníamos que bajar las escaleras ya que mi pieza la de Kotaro y la de touya quedaban arriba –te quiero ¿lo sabías?- shaoran rio muy leve y me beso la mejilla sus labios también estabas tibios.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de Autor: **hola ¿les gusto? Me faltaron algunas descripciones como la de sakura, Kotaro y su papá en el próximo capítulo se las muestro.

Si me equivoque o me falto algo avísenme por los review si no les gusto díganme.

Hasta luego


	2. enfermedad y tiempo

Los personajes de este fanfic **NO** son míos son de las chicas de Clamp (ojala pudiera inventar personajes increíbles pero no puedo).

Entre guiones –**dialogo**-

Notas de Autora **************

Este es el punto de vista de Shaoran, por lo tanto él es el que narra la historia.

** Nuestra Historia**

** Enfermedad y Tiempo**

**POV Shaoran**

Sakura estaba muy fría, sentía que se iba a morir de hipotermia en cualquier momento en que la soltara, su hermano no estaba tan frio como Sakura –espera Sakura – al mirarme con una cara de confusión tuve que controlar las ganas de besarla que tenia, es que era simplemente hermosa, su cabello era castaño, era más pequeña que yo, lo cual me pedía a gritos que cuidara de ella, sus facciones faciales eran femeninas y delicadas, su cuerpo era extremadamente hermoso, su personalidad dulce, amable y trasparente era lo que me fascinaba, era un libro abierto para mí, pero lo que me volvía loco y adoraba de ella era su sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas, esos espejos verdes los podría mirar todo el día, justo los que ahora me miraban con preocupación, ¡diablos! , casi se me olvida que estábamos en la casa de ella justo parados donde empieza la escalera –Sakura estas muy fría ¿por qué no te tomamos la temperatura?-

-Shaoran, no creo…- antes de que me respondiera con un no rotundo, la acerque a mí para que se pusiera nerviosa y funciono ¡qué bien la conozco! –creo… creo…- se empezó a sonrojar, un poco mas y la convenzo – de… dea…bueno Shaoran – sonreí siempre funciona, la tome en brazos y vi su sonrojo más fuerte que antes, baje las escaleras y fui por el corredor hacia la cocina, al divisar a su madre me acerque a ella con sakura aun en brazos, espere a que se diera vuelta y poder hablarle lo cual paso a los segundos después de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?, ¿Por qué cargas a Sakura?-me sonroje un poco ya que igual soy un poco tímido y baje a Sakura con cuidado, observe a su mamá me acerque un poco a ella y le pregunte

-¿Dónde tiene un termómetro, señora?- su mamá me quedo mirando, luego salió de la cocina y volvió pocos segundos después con una cajita en sus manos, saco algo de su interior y me lo entrego –gracias – ya estaba solo faltaba medir la temperatura a Sakura y… ¿Por qué la mamá de Sakura y ella misma me miran?, ¿tendré monos en la cara? -¿Qué sucede?- Sakura alzo una ceja y me miro con una sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla antes de tomar el termómetro en sus manos y medirse la temperatura, su mamá me sonrió, luego se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído.

-Sakura tiene mucha suerte al tener un novio que se preocupe por su salud y bien estar- me sonroje, eso me había salido tan natural ya que tengo cuatro hermanas que se enfermaban con solo tomar el frio… digamos que a mí me tocaba cuidarlas todo el día, así que estaba acostumbrado –y además muy guapo- me guiño el ojo y antes de irse me susurro –aprovecha del momento asolas –ahora sí que me había convertido en un tomate tanto sonrojo

-Shaoran, ya está listo el termómetro –gire mi cabeza para verla y me acerque a ella, tome el termómetro de entre sus manos si vi el resultado

–esta normal… pero Sakura, tú estabas con mucho frio y pensé que…- Sakura no me dejo terminar ya que se lanzo sobre mí y me beso con tal ternura que me mareaba y lo disfrutaba a la vez, sus labios estaban tan tibios, pero sus brazos, su cuerpo, su piel… todo se veía que tenia frio, sentí que tenía que abrazarla hasta que al menos este tibia y así lo hice la abrase para que no tuviera frio, pero a Sakura le molesto porque se movió un poco y se separo de nuestro beso –¿qué pasa?-le pregunte intrigado, me miro con una sonrisa y me beso de nuevo en la mejilla

-es solo que… siento un cosquilleo en mi pierna – mire para abajo y vi una bola de pelos amarilla, _casi dorada diría yo_, al ver que ronroneaba supuse que era el gato de Sakura

– ¿por qué no lo olvidamos un segundo? – Sakura rolo los ojos, es que todavía no me acostumbraba a ver esa bola de pelos tener más cariño que yo y peor aun ¡POR SAKURA! Ser mimada por ella ¡sería como el paraíso!

- Shaoran es solo un gato -

**- **Sakura, el recibe más amor que yo – Sakura sonrió, siempre le iba con ese cuento, pero DIABLOS, yo era su novio no el gato ¡ah! Detesto al gato. Como si el gato leyera mi mente me mordió el dedo que descansaba tan plácidamente en la cintura de Sakura - ¡ay! Sakura, ¡el gato me mordió! –

- ¡Kero! Eso no se hace, Shaoran ¿estás bien? – yo asentí, pero como me lo esperaba ella no se lo creyó – Shaoran dime la verdad – suspire, y le negué con la cabeza, ella se acerco a mi dedo y lo beso, sentí mi cara arder como un tomate mientras ella separaba sus labios de mi dedo

- Sakura… yo… -

- no tienes que decir nada Shaoran, traeré el botiquín, espera un segundo – Sakura desapareció de la cocina dejándome solo, cerré los ojos y pensé en lo tierna que es Sakura conmigo, aparte de ser adorable con todos y una buena persona, con sus virtudes y defectos, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, pero si yo pienso en lo que he hecho por ella es poco ¡y ella se merece mucho más! Además que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ella y eso me deprime, además que cada vez que estoy con ella me interrumpe Kotaro o Touya, incluso su gato Kero que aparece justo cuando sus hermanos no están cerca, el único lugar que estoy con ella completamente es en el instituto o en mi casa, creo que en el instituto no (es difícil escapar de la cámara de Tomoyo), sonrió, Sakura llego hace poco a la cocina, aunque no he abierto los ojos se que está ahí, su perfume se expande por toda la cocina hasta llegar a mis fosas nasales y su presencia me llena algo dentro de mi corazón que faltaba por la ausencia de mis padres, pero con ella me siento completo, alegre y relajado, más tranquilo

- Sakura me regalas un abrazo antes de curarme – escuche a Sakura suspirar, pensó que no la había notado, agrande mi sonrisa al sentir sus bazos por mi cintura, al menos estaba mas tibia que antes y ya no tiritaba – gracias lo necesitaba –

- ¿y eso porque Shaoran? – me dijo tomando mi dedo para curarlo

- porque siento que no he estado mucho tiempo contigo – Sakura estaba ajustando la cinta

- ¿Por qué piensas eso Shaoran? – mi dedo ya lo había vendado

- no lo pienso Sakura, lo sé - Sakura hiso una mueca de disgusto y me miro con reproche – no me mires así, es la verdad y lo sabes –

- Shaoran sabes que no es cierto, tú aprovechas todos los días libres conmigo –

- ese es el problema Sakura, tengo demasiados trabajos para los clubes y no para ti –

-Shaoran… eres un joven ocupado y lo entiendo –

- sí, pero sería mejor no estar en el club de natación, de basquetbol y de futbol –

- pero te gusta jugar y apoyar los tres equipos –

-quizás, si me salga de basquetbol y de natación tendría más tiempo –

- de acuerdo, no es mi elección, pero después no te arrepientas –

- tranquila lo pensé antes y es buena idea, además de que me quede con mi club favorito – en eso aparece la mamá de Sakura en la cocina y nos mira, pero no tengo ganas de soltar a Sakura de mi abrazo y no lo hago lo que hace sonrojar a Sakura

- chicos la cena esta lista solo faltan ustedes y la comida en la mesa – ahora sí que me sonroje y solté a Sakura, le tome la mano y me fui con ella al comedor donde _efectivamente_ estaban todos, el hermano de Sakura con el seño fruncido, su papá con la misma sonrisa cariñosa y amable que me muestra siempre y el pequeño Kotaro con su cara de sueño a punto de caer en la mesa sentado en su trona, suspire y senté a Sakura al lado mío, al frente mío estaba el papá de Sakura, al lado de él Touya, y Kotaro entremedio de Sakura y de Touya (touya me sigue mirando horrible)

- bueno, la cena está servida – al comenzar a comer vi a Touya mirándome cada vez peor y me dije que esta cena seria larga e incómoda.

**Notas de Autora **por fin lo acabe, me costó mucho por el tiempo reducido que tenia, trabajos de la escuela, disertaciones y tareas, y cuando llegaba ¡me quedaba dormida! Ufffff

Pasando a otras cosas: Shaoran tendrá una cena larga y agobiante en el próximo capítulo deséenle suerte. Ya se acerca la el final de mi historia y me da un poco de pena porque me encanta escribir, pero hare nuevos proyectos para seguir con mi hobby además de dibujar que soy media buena y media mala pero hay voy.

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron review, me ayudaron a perfeccionar mi escritura y algunas cosas que olvide escribir MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES

**NOS LEEMOS ATTE. SKYSL**


	3. nuestra historia

Los personajes de este fanfic **NO** son míos son de las chicas de Clamp (repito: ojalá pudiera inventar personajes increíbles pero no puedo).

Entre guiones –**diálogo**-

Notas de Autora **************

Este es el punto de vista de Sakura, por lo tanto ella es la que narra la historia.

Flash Back (recordatorio del pasado)

** Nuestra Historia**

**Sakura POV **

¡Rayos! Esta tan pesado el ambiente que se cortaría con un cuchillo fácilmente

Es que mi hermano no deja de mirar a Shaoran desde que comenzamos la cena, mi papá ha intentado comenzar una conversación pero cada vez que comienza Touya lo arruina con sus comentarios doble sentido para Shaoran

Mi hermano menor trata de ayudar a mi papá contando lo que le sucede en el jardín pero ni eso le funciona

Suspiro, creo que es la séptima vez que lo hago y aun así no logro calmarme. Mi mamá por otro intento de tensar menos el ambiente empieza a hacerle preguntas a Shaoran

-y… ¿Cómo es Hong Kong? – Shaoran dejo de ver a Touya para poder mirar a mi mamá

-es un lugar muy grande y agitado – respondió tranquilamente, al menos el plan de mi mamá había funcionado

- ¿naciste ahí? – creo que el interés familiar se amplió ya que la pregunta la izo mi papá

- sí – Shaoran ya se veía más calmado

- ¿y qué haces por acá? – pregunto Nadeshico (mi mamá)

- mi madre me envió, para estudiar aquí- eso no lo sabía, cada vez que hablo con Shaoran de sus padres se queda callado, responde vagamente e incluso me hace una pregunta para no contestar la mía

- ¿vives con ella? – pregunto mi papá

- no… de hecho yo vine solo con mi mayordomo, Wei- a él lo había visto varias veces cuando iba para allá, era un hombre muy amable y gentil – él me crio, lo considero como a un padre- eso me lo dijo una vez, cuando éramos amigos y no novios

- ¿no tienes hermanos? – puse una sonrisa, la verdad no tenia hermanos pero si hermanas, recuerdo que apenas me presente en la casa de Shaoran y ellas se lanzaron a abrazarme y decirme que soy muy mona

-bueno… tengo cuatro hermanas… - Shaoran se sonrojo un poco, se ve tan lindo así, me rio bajito para que nadie lo note pero en vez de eso todos me miran con cara de duda, creo que no todos entienden que mi novio es muy tierno cuando se abochorna y no es tan serio como se ve, en vez de preguntar de que me rio me preguntan

- Sakura ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Shaoran?- al recordar la historia me causa más risa, ya que la idea de amistad no venía con nosotros dos.

-bueno… él y yo nos conocimos en la escuela… -

**Flash Back **

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo será el chico nuevo que ingresa al curso? – llevaba horas preguntándole eso a Tomoyo, ya que ella lo había visto en la dirección junto al director.

Todos le preguntaban a Tomoyo pero ella no quería decir nada sobre el tema para agregarle más "suspenso" al asunto, por lo tanto solo ella, el director y supongo el profesor Terada sabían cómo era el alumno nuevo. Fuera de eso nadie sabía nada

-Sakura te dije que ya lo ibas a ver, ten paciencia – creo que ya la aburrí con tantas preguntas es tiempo de esperar pacientemente al estudiante nuevo, ojala que sea bueno

Ahora que lo recuerdo no hay otro banco vacio solo el que esta… ¿dónde está el banco?…

-por favor todos a sus respectivos puestos – llego el profesor, hora de saber sobre el alumno nuevo… - bueno, hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, es del extranjero. Pasa por favor – al abrirse la puerta todas las mujeres tiraron un suspiro y algunos hombres murmuraban sobre él. El profesor escribía su nombre en la pizarra como era costumbre

El joven era muy apuesto, de piel trigueña y cabello achocolatado, de unos ojos hermosos color ámbar, era alto y de un cuerpo ejercitado con músculos, pero no tan grandes y tampoco tan chicos, eran de acuerdo a su cuerpo un poco ancho

Su postura era elegante pero a la vez un poco arrogante, y su mirada era fría

-Sakura ya deja de babear… - mire a Tomoyo, ella tenía una mirada entre divertida y cariñosa, la verdad es que Tomoyo siempre tenía esa mirada para mí y también una de profundo apoyo

-no estoy babeando – le dije lo más fría posible pero no dio resultado ya que ella es muy observadora, creo que noto en el tono de mi vos que solo estaba jugando con ella

Pues claro enamorarme yo a primera vista era casi imposible, todos me tachaban como amable, risueña y tierna, también un poco despistada y amistosa pero jamás de los jamases había salido con muchos chicos, las chicas a quienes salen con muchos jóvenes las acusan de fáciles, yo creo que solo se "enamoran" muy rápido, en cambio yo solo pienso que son mis "amigos" como les llama Tomoyo, pero siempre uno de ellos se me declara y esa amistad se hace mas… incomoda* (1)

En mi vida Salí con un solo chico, el era un año más que yo, ese "amor" que el solía tenerme era falso puesto que me engaño con varias mujeres hasta que termine con él

No crean que hice algo malo, incluso nunca he dado un beso en mi vida y no se que se siente…

De abrazos y besos en la mejilla era lo que le daba a él, nada más

-Sakura, enserio, dejaras el piso mojado – le saque la lengua a mi amiga-prima y ella me contesto con una sonrisa, siempre le gustaba molestarme pero en cosas pequeñas claro con tal de no enojarme y hacerme pasar un buen rato.

-Tomoyo, sabes que no elijo por apariencia –

-de hacerlo quizás hubieras salido con un montón de tus "amigos" – suspire, en eso ella tenía razón – anda ya deja de babear –

-no estoy babeando –

-Díselo a tu mesa – mire la mesa y no había ni rastro de agua, cuando mire a Tomoyo vi como ella se moría de la risa tratando de ocultar su risa para no ser descubierta por el profesor

-eres cruel Tomoyo – le susurre

-atrás de Kinomoto hay un puesto, Sakura levanta la mano por favor –levanté la mano sin darme cuenta de que el alumno nuevo ya se había presentado y que de ahora en adelante se sentaría tras de mi

Al acercarse me miro, su mirada no era tan fría como ase un momento, luego murmuro un pequeño hola y se sentó tras de mí, y yo que pensaba que era un frío y cruel joven creo que las apariencias engañan

Paso toda la clase de matemáticas, es la materia que más odio, luego fuimos a almorzar

Fui con Tomoyo, Naoko, Chijaru y Rica a almorzar bajo el árbol de cerezo, siempre comemos ahí Tomoyo y yo es un lindo lugar

Vimos a Shaoran el chico nuevo, rodeado de mujeres, siempre hacen lo mismo ven un chico guapo y corren a perseguirlo, mostrarle el colegio o darle el almuerzo suyo

Eriol estaba con Shaoran, creo que se harán muy buenos amigos…

**Shaoran POV **

¡Maldito primo!, nadie me dijo que mi primo estaba en mi escuela nueva

¡Quiero gritar! Vine aquí con tal de estar tranquilo, pero me mandan a mi primo que es un Ingles extremadamente millonario que debe hacer fiestas cada un día

¡Auch! choque con alguien al ir caminando distraído…

-lo siento… - pero si no es esa linda chica que se sienta al frente mío

-no, la culpa la tengo yo por ir distraído – la ayude a levantarse, ella era hermosa

Cuando entre a la clase vi que todos me observaban, las chicas suspiraron y los chicos murmuraron, pero ella estaba conversando con una chica sentada al lado suyo y me miraba de repente como probando si no era una ilusión

Al acercarme a ella murmure un "hola" y luego me senté en mi puesto

Nunca me había gustado una chica tan rápido, incluso tenía un club de fans en Hong Kong que se decepcionaron al saber que me iba a un pueblo llamado Tomoeda, pero la verdad vine para no estar agitado y estar tranquilo pero con mi primo no se puede estar tranquilo…

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, hoy estaba curioso o ella me ponía así

-yo… eh… Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto – lindo nombre, es de una flor muy bella

-yo me llamo Shaoran Li – me mostro una linda sonrisa, nadie me ha mostrado una sonrisa porque, creo que me tienen miedo ¿no?, mi mirada es fría, mi cuerpo intimidante (aunque las chicas dicen que estoy perfecto), y creen que soy cruel, pero es porque no me conocen

Debo demostrarles que puedo cambiar y lo haré con ella, se ve que es una linda chica y además que es un poco tímida pero me da igual puesto que yo también lo soy un poco…

Tiempo después nos hicimos grandes amigos, ¡nadie me había dicho que Sakura era una niña adorable en alma!, Tomoyo ya sabe mis sentimientos por ella, es extraño yo casi no me llevo con chicas pero ese par de primas me caen demasiado bien _claro te cae mucho mejor Sakura que Tomoyo ¿cierto?_ Maldita conciencia que siempre tiene razón, suspiro hoy se lo diré, le diré que me gusta y mucho…

Tranquilízate, no olvides respirar, no he hecho esto hace un año y he tenido dos novias

Ya, ella esta almorzando bajo el árbol de cerezo sola… es mi momento

Estoy a punto de llegar… vamos no tengas miedo, bien solo tengo que llamar su atención

Me puse enfrente de ella, Sakura me quedo mirando y me sonrió, me sonroje ante esto puesto que ella me pone un poco nervioso y no sé porque

-Sakura, debo decirte algo muy importante - ¡sí! Mi voz sonó segura espero no fallar al momento de confesión

-de acuerdo – Sakura dejo su almuerzo a un lado y después me miro expectante - ¿Qué pasa? –trague un poco de saliva y me prepare para comenzar mi confesión

-Sakura, veras… desde que llegue a este lugar me pareció un lugar tranquilo y bonito. – Sakura asintió y me siguió viendo – no pensaba mucho relacionarme con las personas, pero mi plan cambio cuando vi a Eriol, a Tomoyo y… a… ti – Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero siguió observándome – y… hace poco descubrí que me gusta alguien… - observe a Sakura, cuando le dije que me gustaba alguien se volvió un poco pálida y sus ojos expresaban tristeza… ¿Por qué será? - la persona que me gusta es… -

- ¡Sakura! Aquí estas llevo buscándote por un buen rato – Rica apareció corriendo en dirección a Sakura, al recuperar su aliento por la corrida miro a Sakura y luego a mí - ¿interrumpo algo?

-bueno yo… - estaba a punto de decir que no pero Sakura me interrumpió

-podrías decírmelo un rato mas por favor – Rica asintió y se marcho, ¡Sakura había hecho eso por mí! Creo que me cambiaron de Sakura, ella siempre decía que no interrumpían nada cuando era al revés – dímelo Shaoran ¿Quién te gusta? – la pregunta me la dijo con algo de temor y… ¿tristeza?, ¿le habrá pasado algo mal hoy?

-bueno si quieres te la cuento después… - Sakura negó con la cabeza y me miro - ¿te pasa algo Sakura?

-no, nada. Cuéntame por favor – me sonó a un ruego a sí que no puse mas intervención, le contare mis sentimientos por ella

-Sakura la chica de la cual me enamore es… eres…. –me sonroje nunca me había costado expresar mis sentimientos por otra mujer, pero con Sakura era diferente… ella debe ser la correcta… -eres… tu – observe su cara, pero no veía nada puesto que agacho la cabeza y su flequillo me impedía la visión de sus ojos verdes

-yo… Shaoran yo… - la mire iba levantando su vista de a poco – Shaoran tu también… me… ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO SHAORAN! – quede en blanco, mi amor era correspondido por ella… una sonrisa invadió mi cara y me acerque a Sakura, no pude evitar abrazarla y llevar su rostro a mi pecho, me sentía feliz, realizado y tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quiero…

Después se lo dijimos a todos, mis fans estaban muy tristes y los de Sakura también, nadie tocara a Sakura excepto yo… su novio Shaoran Li…

**Fin flash back**

**Sakura POV**

-Así nos conocimos… - suspire, Shaoran conto su parte de la historia y yo la mía

Touya ya no miraba tan feo a Shaoran, ya que le divertía que a Shaoran le costara declarar sus sentimientos hacia mí, lo hiso de una manera muy tierna y adorable, a papá y a mamá les gusto la historia, hasta Kotaro la disfruto

-Sakura… tu y Shaoran se aman – me sonroje Kotaro era el que siempre hacia preguntas

-sí, yo amo a Sakura – Shaoran respondió la pregunta sin vergüenza, ni timidez, entonces si me ama… por la forma en que lo dijo sé que no es broma – bueno señora Nadeshico, la ayudo con los platos – Shaoran se levanto y recogió los platos para después ir a la cocina

-permiso… - me levante de la mesa y me fui directo a la cocina, Shaoran empezó lavando los platos, me acerque y lo abrace por detrás – yo… también te amo Shaoran – Shaoran cerró la llave del lavaplatos y se seco las manos

Se dio vuelta y me abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cuello, aspirando mi olor como siempre lo hacía, y llenándose con él

-no sabes cuánto espere para que me dijeras eso… Sakura – sentí unos golpecitos en el hombro y algo frio deslizándose por mi cuello… Shaoran estaba…

-Shaoran… tu… estas… - Shaoran se acerco a mí, pero por sus cabellos sobre su frente, no pude ver sus ojos y comprobar lo que había pensado

Se acerco con sus labios a los míos, apenas me los rozo y cerré mis ojos, los sentía ásperos y un poco salado… salados, sus ojos…

¡Lo recordé! Abrí mis ojos de golpe y con mis manos tome la cara de Shaoran, con mi mano derecha aparte los mechones achocolatados de su rostro… y ahí estaba, él estaba llorando por felicidad, por el simple hecho de que yo le había dicho… Te Amo

Él se separo del beso, tomo mi cintura más fuerte para apegarme a él un poco más, luego me miro con cariño y se sonrojo un poco…

-Sakura… no le digas a nadie que llore, por favor –me reí bajito, después le di un corto beso en los labios y lo mire

-claro que no, osino seria la novia de un llorón –Shaoran hiso un puchero, tratando de verse ofendido. Yo volví a reírme bajito –Shaoran… era una broma –Shaoran me soltó y se cruzo de brazos –no me sueltes… ya te dije que era una broma –me acerque a él, pero él me dio la espalda y me ignoro –vamos… no eres un llorón, yo no salgo con llorones –me miro tras su hombro y voltio la cabeza de nuevo –eres lo bastante hombre para salir con la codiciada Sakura Kinomoto –esta vez se dio vuelta (aun con los brazos cruzados), tenía una ceja arriba y me mostro una sonrisa burlona

-codiciada… -rompió en sonoras carcajadas y se tomo el estomago, ¡se estaba burlando de mí!, le di la espalda, me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero infantil –Sakura… tu… eres tan divertida –decía entre risa, me acerque a la puerta para salir de allí, pero Shaoran tomo mi brazo con su mano antes de salir de allí –perdóname… por favor –me estaba rogando a que lo perdonara, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, a ya se, para fastidiarlo

-y, ¿qué pasa si te digo que no? –Shaoran me tomo la cara y acerco mi cara a la suya

-te voy a besar si no me perdonas –seguir con el juego o terminarlo… seguiré con el juego

-no conseguirás nada de mí con amenazas –él se acercó a mi rostro, estaba a punto de besarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera, saque de la mesa una servilleta y se la puse en la cara, luego me zafe de su agarre –no intentes nada –Shaoran se saco la servilleta de la cara y la dejo en la misma mesa

-Sakura ven acá –empecé a correr, salí de la cocina hacia la escalera, estaba a punto de alcanzarme pero choco con Kero y yo aproveche la ventaja

Ya casi llegaba a mi habitación… solo un poco más y ya…

**Shaoran POV**

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, yo lo sabía muy bien, puesto que ella siempre corra para un lugar privado…

Choque con Kero y ella aprovecho su ventaja, solo un poco más y ya la alcanzaba

Ella subió la escalera y yo la seguí, justo antes de que entrara a su habitación la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mí. Ambos estábamos jadeando por la persecución, Sakura trato de zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo la apegaba más

-te dije que te besaría si no me perdonabas –me acerque rápido y le di un corto beso en los labios, Sakura me quedo viendo un momento antes de sonrojarse y mirar a otra parte ¿Qué le pasaba? – ¿qué te pasa? –Sakura suspiro y me regalo una sonrisa

-es que… me siento una actriz de repente -¿eh? A que se refería con actriz…

-Sakura demoraste menos en verme –me di vuelta y vi a Kotaro con su mamá viéndonos, a eso se refería con actriz. De inmediato la solté y me sonroje al máximo, parecía tomate de tanto sonrojo –tengo sueño, mamá, ¿Sakura podría acostarme? –la mamá de Sakura suspiro y le paso a Kotaro, Sakura tomo en brazos a Kotaro

-buenas noches Shaoran, Sakura y Kotaro –después se marcho, supongo que a su habitación a dormir

-Shaoran será mejor que lo acueste en su cama –Kotaro se movió un poco en los brazos de Sakura para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana

-quiero dormir contigo, Sakura – Sakura suspiro y luego le dio un beso en los cabellos de Kotaro, bueno es tiempo de bromear antes de irme a mi casa

-Sakura, me estas poniendo celoso –Sakura se rio un poco, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y sonreírme

-no te pongas celoso, es solo que es mi hombre favorito –me estaba siguiendo el juego, pero ¿Qué no era yo su hombre favorito? –vamos… es mi hermano pequeño, es el hombrecito de la familia –me reí con ella un rato, era tan linda su risa que me la contagiaba a mi

-Sakura es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ¿me acompañas a la puerta? –

-Claro ¿por qué no? –me guio hasta la puerta y luego la abrió, algo muy difícil con Kotaro en sus brazos, llegamos al porche de su casa

-¿te veré mañana Sakura? – ella asintió y se acerco a mí, me beso los labios y luego me miro directo a los ojos

-buenas noches, Shaoran –sonreí, luego me reverencie ante ella*(2), y la mire a los ojos tal y como izo ella

-buenas noches, Sakura. Gracias por la cena – Sakura me agito la mano a modo de despedida y amplió su sonrisa

-te quiero, Shaoran –siempre me decía lo mismo – digo, te amo – abrí mis ojos y la observe de nuevo, creo que me acostumbrare a la nueva frase que nos diremos desde ahora

-Te amo, Sakura – ambos sonreímos, y me marche a mi casa, pero la sonrisa que me dejo Sakura, nadie me la quitara…

¿FIN?

Notas de Autora: termine, termine ¡ahora soy tan feliz! Lamento tanta demora, es que me cuesta seguir la historia, porque siempre que la voy a escribir me interrumpen y era tan frustrante

¿Qué les pareció? Este final podría tener una secuela, solo mándenme un review y díganme "quiero una secuela", y con gusto se las are

Les mostrare los **** (notas de autora) que les deje en medio de la historia:

*(1): Sakura es muy popular en la escuela, y como es distraída, no se da cuenta que algunos amigos solo quieren salir con ella, volviendo su relación mucho más incomoda

*(2): La reverencia es forma de perdón, respeto y despedida (en este caso) en Japón. Shaoran se reverencia para despedirse de Sakura

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron y me ayudaron con este fanfic, y a mis lectores anónimos, que se divirtieron con este fanfic o les gusto. Escribiré más historias, tratando de explotar mi creatividad y hacerlos pasar un buen rato. MUCHAS GRACIAS

**NOS LEEMOS, HASTA PRONTO.**


	4. Aviso del autor

**Aviso de la Autora **

Hola mis queridos lectores, les habla SKYSHL su escritora.

Leí los comentarios que me han publicado ¡gracias por animarse a escribirme!

Algunos quieren secuela otros epilogo, yo les daré el resultado al final, pero les pido paciencia ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente…

Pero les prometo, enserio les prometo, traerles el epilogo o la secuela ¡lo prometo!

_**NOS LEEMOS**_


End file.
